Journey of a Dragon
by Sarah114Neely
Summary: Samantha is a normal girl in our world until one day she is swept away into another and is forced to find the strength of her own heart and try to find her way home. However during her journey she befriends a group of dwarfs and one dwarf will not let her go home with out a memory or even go home at all. KilixOc Will be M for latter chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything with the Hobbit and hope that anyone who reads this will enjoy it. Any feed back would be great but try to keep it civil. Will try to post every week but work and friends may keep me from posting that often. Thank you and I hope that you enjoy my story.

Darkness is man's worst enemy, however it is darkness who man tells his secrets to and shows his darkest desires to. It is from darkness they are brought into this world and back into it they go at death. It is from darkness that life is brought into this world and no life escapes this fact. How even when life embraces the darkness, not as a love or weapon, but as the womb they came from the courage and strength they process will be matched by none. It is with this in mind that my story began. I always knew I was different, I never fit in with the people back home, but to find out how different shook me to the core. I started my journey as no one with slightly notable archery skills and the ability to wave a sword around in flashy ways. By the end of my journey I was known as Savouria the Slayer of Smaug. In my own mind I am still Samantha the meek and loyal however. Still I am getting ahead of myself, to help you understand I need to start at the beginning.

The beginning, as it always is, was warm and sunlit and beautiful. I was visiting my friends at their cottage and decided to take a stroll down to a hidden waterfall they had told me about the night before. My friends were still sleeping off the beer from the night before and I should have been myself having consumed a similar amount but when the sun's rays hit my face, I woke and could not will myself back to sleep. So I dressed in my bikini, pulled my waist long auburn hair into a ponytail and packed my bag with a change of clothes, some snacks and a couple bottles of water. As a last thought I threw a couple bottles of water. As a last thought I threw my flashlight and a hoodie in just in case I got lost or took longer than anticipated along with the other things I had left in there from trip up the day before.

I wrote a quick note and left it by the coffee pot before slipping a pair of shorts on and my running shoes and setting off. The forest was lush and green and I could hear birds all around. The lake was calm and beautiful with the sun reflecting off it taking my breath away. After a quick glance back at the cottage for movement I started the hour long hike to the waterfall. I kept to the path I had been told about but my forest green eyes watched the forest around me taking in all the beauty around me.

Sooner than I expected I heard water crashing and knew my destination was close, I had been walking longer than I thought the beauty of the area had distracted me. I smiled and picked up my pace. In minutes i had reached the waterfall, it was so sudden I actually gasped. One moment I was deep in the woods the next I stood at the bottom of a breath taking waterfall that stood nearly twenty five feet and only ten feet across. No wonder I had heard it from so far away the noise was nearly deafening this close. I dropped my bag on a nearby rock and slipped my shoes and shorts off before stepping into the water.

It was warm and so soothing I did a quick check for submerged rocks and dove right in. I swam for a few minutes before going to a rock near the base of the waterfall. My friends has said they jumped from this waterfall and found it exerliating. I looked it over now and had to doubt their words, the pressure from the water could down a decent swimmer and I knew they were barely that. I however took pride in my skills in the water and figured if I jumped out for enough I would be fine. A quick swim of the area under the fall showed me no danger of rocks underneath so I got out of the water and started the climb up.

Foot and hand holds were easy enough to find and quickly enough I reached the top. I was a little tired from the climb so I sat down in a patch of sun and looked around me. I saw the lake in the distance and even the chimney of the cottage my friends were still sleeping I bet. Again the beauty of it all astounded me. Coming from the city I didn't get to see the wild as often as I would have liked. I heard a hawk cry out above me and I watched it circle before heading to the lake. I sighed at his freedom, I had always wanted to fly like a bird. Soar in the clouds and be free to go where I wanted.

That was enough moping about. I stood and went to the edge of the waterfall and looked down. The twenty five feet seemed much higher from up here but I never let my fear stop me from doing something; even if the fear was right. I took a step or two back then with then with a small running start I threw myself off and into the hands of fate. I screamed in joy at the freedom of my fall and watched as the water rushed towards me. I pointed my feet down and waited for the waters warm embrace. As soon as I hit the water I knew something was different though.

What has been warm water before was not too warm. I let out a strangles gasp while under and had to rush to the surface to get air again. When I broke the surface I gulped air and wiped my face. I swam to my pack and quickly got out of the water. I splayed myself out on the rock and tried to let the breeze cool me and take away the pink tone from my skin. How in the hell did the water get so warm so face i wondered. I sat up and looked around but saw nothing different at the base of the waterfall. Water flowed down so I went to climb the cliff again. If the problem wasn't here it was up there.

When I got to the top I saw nothing out of place. I went to the river and slowly put a foot in. The water was as cool as before. I went to the edge and looked out. I saw the lake but the chimney was gone. Not thinking much of it I decided the water temperature change had been a figment of my imagination. Rather than climb down and loving the freedom of jumping I leapt for a second time. Screaming in delight again. This time the water was perfect and I let myself float beneath the surface staring at the sun threw the water for as long as I could. When my lungs could take no more I swam to the surface and took in a deep breath of air. However my breathing was not the only sound I heard.

"Over there! I see someone!" I heard a male voice shout. I quickly sunk lower and scanned the shore line. I didn't have to look long as I saw a group of thirteen small men and one normal heighted man who looked anything but normal. All of them were looking at me and I paddled backwards as slowly as possible reaching for the side of the waterfall.

"What is it Thorin? Gandalf?" the smallest one asked pointed at me.

"I think it is a girl." The tallest one said. He wore a grey robe with a tall pointed grey hat and had a staff and a long grey beard. He stepped close and must have noticed my bag because he went to it and knelt down trying to get inside.

"Get your hands off my things old man before I rip your throat out." I growled as I rose slighty, my bare shoulders showing now.

"By the gods she is naked!" one shouted and nearly raced into the water. He was held back by a man with coal black hair and another with dirty blond hair. I reached a ledge and felt around for a rock and found one the size of a baseball. I held it under the water and slowly went closer to the waterfall. Each man looked heavy and unable to swim so I was safest where the water was most dangerous.

The man in grey had left my bag and was studying my actions closely now. I saw a short man with dark hair touched with grey go to the tall man and say something quietly while glancing at me.

"Good heavens no Thorin we cannot leave an unarmed woman in the woods. Espically one with such a pretty face and so far from her home." He looked at me thoughtfully now. I felt a shiver of fear run up my spine at his look but I saw him smile and deep down I knew if I wanted to trust him I could.

"I'll be fine once you leave. My friends are at a cottage just south of here." I spoke up.

The grey robed man looked at me strangely for a moment. "I'm sorry child but there is only forest to the south, not to mention every other direction for three days walk at least."

"Sure thing old man. I was just there no more than two hours ago. Hell I slept there last night." I took a moment to recount the group and noticed two were missing. I pushed myself a little higher up in the water to see better and heard movement behind me and beside the waterfall. I turned rapidly and in the same motion threw my rock. I heard a satisfying crack and grown as it connected and I smirked.

However my smirk was short lived as in my haste I had pushed myself too close to the waterfall and in a flash I was pulled under. I was slammed into the rocks at the bottom and the impact forced what little air I had out of my lungs. I felt a searing pain in my left shoulder and knew it had been torn open. I turned and rather than swim out I used the rocks as foot and hand holds as I slowly made my way out from under the waterfalls pressing weight. I slowly made my way out but my vision was blurring faster than I was moving. At this rate I would drown before I made it out of the falls reach. With a final burst of energy I crouched and threw myself parallel to the bottom and found myself out of the clutches of the falls and gently floating to the surface. I tried to swim upwards but my vision failed me and I blacked out.

I came to suddenly coughing up water and rolling myself to my right side. I hissed at the pain in my left side and gently reached over to touch my shoulder. I could tell it was shallow and not that larger of a wound. A quick wash and a bandage would be good enough until I got to a doctor for stitches. I suddenly remembered why I was hurt and my eyes snapped open to see fourteen sets of eyes staring at me.

"Who pulled me out?" I managed to croak out.

"Kili did Miss." The old man said as he looked me over. I realised they were all staring at me strangly and looked down at my bikini and back at them.

"What are you all staring at? Haven't you ever seen a bikini before?" I moved to sit up and winced again. A gentle hand reached out and helped me up. I looked at the dark haird man holing me. He was the only one witout any facial hair and his brown eyes were thoughtfull and concerned. He was drenched and I realised he must be the one who pulled me out. "Thank you for saving me Mr. Kili. It seems I have much to thank you for Mr. Kili as I believe you are the one I was aiming for when I threw my rock. However I need to know what you all want with me first." I stood slowly and grit my teeth to keep the nausea and dizziness at bay. I looked around for my bag and started to head for it. Not one man tried to stop me and it was then I realised how short they are were.

"You did nearly get me but your rock hit my brother instead Miss. From his yelp I believe I was lucky not to get the brunt of that throw. You managed to give him a fair amount of pain." Kili said, his voice light and playful.

When I crouched at my bag and started to pull things out I commented on this. "So is there a dwarf convention going on or are you all part of a travelling circus?"

"Convention?" one said clearly confused.

"Circus?" another mumbled clearly upset.

I pulled out my change of clothing and turned back to them. "I am not used to seeing so many short men in the same place and my curiosity is worse than a cat I've been told. I'm going to change over there," I pointed to a thatch of bushes. "Do not follow me or I'll hurt you."

"Miss could we ask your name before you go?" Kili asked quietly.

I smiled at him gently, "Of course Mr. Kili. My name is Samantha, Samantha Drakk." I heard some grumbling from the rest of the group but brushed it off. I slipped out of view and quickly changed before heading back to the men, finger brushing my hair on the way. I had changed into my shorts and a light t-shirt and had no foot ware yet.

They were huddled around the old and and the one I figured to be the leader of the short man group and it seems there were arguing, I figured it was safe to assume they were arguing over me and what to do about me. While they were distracted I slunk to my bag and threw my sit into it and picked up my shoes before quickly and quietly leaving the waterfall, and the men, behind.

I felt bad leaving them with no word but I had no idea who they were or what they wanted from me. I had thanked Me. Kili for saving me and that was all I owed them. I walked for a few minutes before I my running shoes on. When I stood I heard them calling my name in the distance. I knew they would find me if I stayed still so I ran as fast as I could towards where I was certain the cottage and my friends were waiting.

I got to the place where I knew the cottage would or should be but it was just an empty clearing full of flowers and waist high grass. I saw the lake just like before, the path entrance was there. But the cottage and my friends were gone.

In the distance I heard something crashing very quicly threw the forrest and while I expected it from behind me this noise came from infront of me. I was too shocked to care however. At least until I heard a very large wolf cry out. I blinked and suddenly the forest in front of me burst open and two massive dog like things came out heading straight for me.

With out thought I turned and ran for the forest. I knew I couldn't out run them but I could out climb them. Useing the stump as a launching pad I leapt into the trees and just barly managed to cramble into a tree before one of the dogs nipped at me. I felt my shoulder scream in agony at the over use and felt blood trickle down my back. I climed a couple branches and learned heavily against the truck.

I saw now about five more massive dogs but these all had riders on them. Foul looing creatures that made my heart pound in fear. I saw bows and swords and for a moment I thought it was silly for them to use such antiquated weapons. When they saw me in the tree however I realised no matter how outdated they were they could still hurt me.

When they got to the bottom of the tree I was in one spoke in a fowl voice that sent even more fear up my spine. "Where are the dwarfs human? Tell us and we will kill you quickly. Don't tell us and we will make you wish you were never born."

Dwarfs? He must mean the men who tried to help me. For the first time I wondered where the hell I was. "I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about." I tried to stay brave and was shocked by the strength in my voice.

"We smell them on you woman so tell us or we will make you beg for death." The leader spoke.

"How about we do this instead." I said standing slowly and keeping my face calm even though I was in pain and scared out of my wits. "I tell you to go jump in a lake and you go that and never come up for air."

One of the creatures show an arrow at me and my quick duck made it miss me by inches. I felt the air move the arrow was so close to me. "Nice shot ugly but I'm over here. Now before you kill me why don't you tell me something. Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

They all looked confused by this until suddenly one of them was screaming in pain. There was an arrow sticking out of his eye. I turned to look into the forest and saw Kili standing tall on a rock with another arrow in him bow. I saw the others hidden between him and myself and knew it was a well laid trap. I watched as another arrow hit the injured creature and he fell from his mount. The rest of his party went for Kili and left me alone thinking he was an easy target, oh how wrong there were.

Without a seconds hesitation I leapt from the tree and rolled to my feet. I thanked god for the three hours a day training I put myself threw and ran for the fallen creature. As I approached i slowed and made sure it was dead before I took it's sword and bow and arrows. I carefully placed each on my person before turning to see one of the massive dog running straight as me.

I put an arrow to my new bow and drew it back. I took a calming breath and let the arrow loose. It impaled the dog in the head and killed it instantly. As the body crumpled and slid to my feet I drew another arrow back in case another was coming at me. By this time the others had dispatched all but one but it was headed right at me; it's rider still intact. I loosed my arrow again and smirked when the beast fell tossing his rider forward. The rider stood and drew his sword before letting out a guttural cry and charging me. I dropped my bow and drew the sword I stole preparing myself for his attack.

I thanked god again for the fencing lesions I made my mother let me take. I paried his first blow and went to counter strike. My strike took his head clean off. Not expecting this I screamed and dropped the sword before falling on my butt and crawling backwards a little. I struck something hard and yelped before looking up into the worried eyes of Kili.

"Are you hurt Miss. Drakk?" he asked me as he knelt beside me. The tall grass shielding us from the rest of the world. He did not wait for an answer before searching me for injury. When he saw my back he gasped.

"Really Mr. Kili it is nothing. Just the injury from the waterfall opened again. I'll be fine. The only reason I screamed is his head." I stumbled here not believing what I had done myself. "It just flew off. I didn't mean to do that. I meant to kill him but not like that. Oh god I killed someone. What have I done?"

Kili moved to stand in front of me and forced me to look him in the eye. "You did what you had to. If you hadn't done that you would be dead. You did the right thing. Besides you looked amaxing staring him down as he came at you. Like a warrior of legend. Now lets get you back to Balin so he can see to that would." Kili helped me stand better and I realised that he wasn't that short really. I stood at five feet four inches and he was just under five feet himself.

"I can walk thank you for your help though." I gave him a smile and looked around. My eyes fell on the spot where the cottage should have been and I went in that direction ignoring Kili's protests. "It's gone; like it was never there. But my friends, where are my friends?"

I did not expect an answer and did not receive one. I felt cold even in the warm sunlight and wrapped my arms around myself. I felt a hand on my cheek and threw my blurry eyes I saw Kili looking at me with concern in his every feature. I realised my vision was blurry because I was crying. I took a step back and wiped my tears from my face. Where ever my friends were they were safer than I was so I could not worry about them.

I turned to see the old man and the leader of the short men standing behind me with an old looking short man beside them.

"Balin please tend to her wound." The leader said and the old short man stepped forward.

"If you could sit down lassie and lift you shirt." He said with a kindly smile. I did as he asked and did my best not to wince as he cleaned and bandaged me up. "There you are lassie. Now do not do too much with it or you will never heal. So no more fighting. Ye should have stayed in the tree."

"Life is either a daring adventure or nothing. Avoiding danger is no safer in the long ran than outright exposure." I stated mater of factly as I tested my arm out. "You did a good job but it will need stitches if I want to avoid a scar. Thank you Mr. Balin." I smiled at him before turning to the other three.

"So are you lot the ones they were after?" I asked eyeing each man slowly. I saw shock on each face than confusion and on the leader anger after.

"I am Thorin, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain and we were the ones they were after." The leader said glaring at me. "What sort of fool are you to ask a riddle to an orc? They are stupid and hate riddles. However I must than you for being so willing to die rather than give us away."

"Your welcome you majesty. But I'll be honest. They asked for dwarfs, like dwarfs from fairy tales and legends and you are living and breather people." I shrugged carelessly. A look of rage crossed Thorin's face and I wondered for his sanity.

"Thorin don't react. I may be able to explain this if you let me talk to Miss. Drakk, alone." The old man stated calmly. When Thorin huffed and stomped away, Kili and Balin close behind him the old man turned to me and smiled calmly. Even though I was concerned for Thorin I smiled back. "follow me miss, we will talk in private."

We moved to the lake shore and I slipped my shoes off before stepping into the water and removing the blood from my person.

"So Miss. Drakk where do you come from?" the old man asked.

"I come from far away from here it seems." I sighed as I rinsed off my legs.

"Tell me about you day up until we met you."

"Alright but first, your name please sir?"

"Forgive me Miss. My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey." And with that I told him everything. By the end Gandalf's eyes were lit with concern and his eye brows lost under his hat from surprise.

"So in short I have no idea where I am, how I got here, or how to get home. Or even if I can get home or if there is a home to get to. Am I insane Gandalf?" I had come to sit beside him during my story and now rested my head on my knees which were pulled up to my chest tightly. I felt like a porciln doll and like I would break with the slightest touch.

"I can not say that everything you have told me makes sence but the important thing is I belive you and I also believe there is a reason you were brought here. I will speak to Thorin but I believe you are supposed to join us on our quest. And knowing your story I cannot in good conscience leave you here. Stay here, I'll have Kili and his brother join you while I speak with Thorin."

I stayed where I was looking out over the water until I heard footsteps approaching me. I turned my head to see Kili and his brother, a blond haired man very similar to his darker brother, and the one I hit with the rock. I nodded in their direction before turning my attention back to the water.

"So is it true you thought there was a cottage and people here woman?" the blond joked. When I didn't reply he stood in front of me blocking me view.

"You make a better door than a window Shorty." I growled. When he only looked at me confused I growled again. "Move you idiot."

"Fili move." Kili spoke. The blond cast a curious glance at his brother before moving slowly out of my view. "Leave her be Fili. She has had a rough day and I don't even know how it started. Let her have her space."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced back to see Kili. "If you need anything my brother and I will help you I swear it on the line of Durin." I could only nod my thanks before I buried my face in my arms again to cry silently.

My tears had stopped and my eyes had dried by the time Gandalf and Thorin came to the shore line to see me. "Uncle." I heard Kili say as he stood. So Thorin was Kili' and Fili's uncle. I would file that tid bit of information away for latter. I looked up and saw the same smile on Gandalf's face and same scowl on Thorins.

"You know a good wind is going to pick up and your face will forever be a scowl like that. Then no woman will ever want you." I said off handedly. I regretted it when his scowl deepened but Kili and Fili stated to laugh so hard they fell over and into each other. "I'm sorry sir." I said to Thorin trying to look meek. "I'm under allot of stress and let it get to me. Even with a scowl you are a handsome man."

"Now let's get something straight woman." Thorin said storing at me. "I am not a human. I am a dwarf. So are my compainions other than Mr. Baggins who is a hobbit and Gandalf here who is a wizard. Do you understand?"

I looked at the group and slowly nodded my bewildered confermation. "I feel like Dorthy and like this is Oz, a very dangerous and fightening Oz."

"Now I have no idea what you are talking about but with the way you fought the wargs and that Orc I don't see a reason for you to fear anything." One of the dwarfs spoke eyeing me up cautiously. "Who is she Gandalf?"

"That is for Miss. Drakk to tell you if she pleases Master Dwalin." Gandalf said giving the balding dwarf a look of caution.

"I have a question for you Miss. Drakk," Thorin said stepping forward. "Where did you learn to fight?"

"I asked my mother and she saw to it I was trained, that was for a short time. The rest I learned from observation and exercise. I work out every day for three hours before I go home." I swathe dwarfs look suspious, awed, and bored. I then saw a smaller man, a child almost really and he looked scared almost and wistful. I wondered what he was doing there and pegged him to be the Mr. Baggins that Thorin had mentioned before.

"With the skills you have shown me and the information Gandalf has given me I feel it would be best if you come with us." Thorin said standing tall and offering me his hand. I slowly reached out and took it trying to not wince at the tight grip he game me and return it with my own. For a brief moment I saw a smile then it and his hand disappeared.

We spent the rest of the day at the lakeside with the dwarfs question me on what I was wearing. When the sun set they started to build a fire. I watched as they went about with a flint and tinder for a minute before I stood up and went to my bag grabbing my emergency lighter. "Stand aside please." I said calmly to the dwarf lighting the fire, Bifur I believe. He looked to Thorin who nodded while watching me closely. "This will run out so I wont do this all the time."

Within moments I had a fire gong and fourteen sets of eyes staring at me. "I come from a place where magic doesn't exist but science offers us other wonders. This is an everyday item in my world."

"What other wonders are there?" Fili asked with a smirk. "The outfit you wore when my brother pulled you out was a wonder for certin."

I sent him a glare of my own before sitting beside my bad a little away from the others. 'That was a bathing suit and it covers more than my other one. But I left it in my other bag with..." I trailed off remembering my friends and how I was so far from home. I stood quickly then and grabbed my bag. "I'm going for a swim."

"You better take someone with you lassie." Balin said poking the fire. "This area may not be clear of orcs."

"I'll go with you Miss. Drakk." Kili said standing and grabbing his bow.

"Thank you Mr. Kili and please call me Samantha or Sam. It is what my friends call me." I smiled gently at him but knowing it did not reach my eyes. I was not surprised to see his look of concern but couldn't be bothered to care about what he thought.

We walked in silence to the waters edge where I turned to Kili. "Please turn your back so I can change Mr. Kili, oh, and if you peek I'll make you wish you were never born."

"I understand and please call me Kili." He said turning around and facing the campsite. I quickly changed and while doing so eyed the dwarf in front of me. Only once did he look to the side but he brought a hand up to block his view of me and it was due to a noise. When I was finished I turned and started for the water.

"Thank you Kili I do really need the relaxisation of a swim right now." I was just to the waters edge and for some reason I looked back and saw Kili facing me with a dumbfound look in his eyes. "Kili?" I asked wondering what was wrong.

"Do you know how beautiful you look with the moon and water behind you?" he was whispered just loudly enough for me to hear him. "Like an nymph come to steal me to my watery grave."

"I promise you Kili I am not a nymph, they are far more beautiful. So you don't need to worry about a watery grave with me. After all it was you who saved me from my own watery grave." I went into the water slowly and sighed when it reached my hips. I swam for a little and then floated on my back staring at the strange new constliations. When I decided to head in I saw Kili waiting for me.

I had to admit he was handsome looking. Dark, mysterious and strong had always been my kind of man. But there was the kicker, he was not a man but a dwarf and I was not meant to be here. If I grew attached leaving here would hurt and I did not want that. I threw on my hoodie and shorts without changing or looking at Kili and he seemed to sense my change in mood as he did not say anything either.

When we got to the fire I sat closely to it but looked at no one. Because of that I missed the look Thorin and Gandalf shared and the short conversations Kili and Fili had. It was shortly after that Balin came over and gave me a plate with food on it. I thanked him and ate without looking away from the fire.

When I was finished Balin was there to take my plate and I was left to watch the fire. I heard a couple dwarfs wish they had instruments to play. I thought about my song from back home. My friends has me sing it every chance they got. Thinking I could be close to them if I sand it I started.

Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck

Some nights I call it a draw

Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castly

Some nights I wish they'd just fall off.

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost

Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh.

What do I stand for? What do I stand for?

Most nights I don't know anymore.

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

This is it boys, this is war – what are we waiting for?

Why don't we break the rules already?

I was never one to believe the hype

Save that for the black and white

I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked

But here they come again to jack my style.

That's alright.

I found a myarter in my bed tonight

He stops my bones from wondering who I am, who I am, who I am,

Oh who am I? Mmm... mmm...

Well some nights I wish this all would end

'cause I could use some friends for a change.

And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again

Some nights I always win, I always win.

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost

Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh.

What do I stand for? What do I stand for?

Most nights I don't know

So this is it. I sold my soul for this?

Washed my hands of God for this?

Miss my mom and dad for this?

No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see starts that's all they are.

When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so comeone.

Oh, come on, oh, come on, oh come on!

Well this is it guys, that is all – five minutes in and I'm bored again

Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understand

This is one not for the folks at home;

Sorry to leave mom but I have to go.

Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"

When I look into my nephews eyes...

Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...

Some terrible nights... ah...

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

The other night you wouldn't believe the dram I just had about you and me

I called you up but we'd both agree.

It's for the best you don't listen

It's for the best we get our distance... oh...

It's for the best you don't listen

It's for the best we get our distance... oh...

As my voice died down I noticed how quiet it had gotten and I glanced up. I was greeted by concerned looks from Balin, Bilbo, Gandalf and Thorin; awed expressions from Bifur, and a couple dwarfs. When I looked to Kili and Fili though I saw tears in Kili's eyes and anger in Fili's eyes.

"I'm sorry I just thought a song would be nice and I've been told I have a nice voice. I didn't mean to offend anyone." I stuttered as I huddled myself into a smaller ball.

"No lass it was beautiful song and your voice is heavenly." Balin spoke first. "We were not expecting you to sing, you seemed lost in thought."

"I was but I was thinking about home and my friends. They loved when I sang that song; that and a couple others."

"What are the others?" Gandalf asked, a curious glint in his eyes.

"It's silly really." I blushed thinking about the one song and shooting Kili and thinking about one of the songs.

"Some how I bout that." Balin said smiling kindly.

"The one is called Somebody to Love. I may sing it for you another night. For now one song is enough." I looked into the fire again.

"The lass is right." Thorin stood looking us over. "Ori you have first watch. The rest of you sleep. We have allot of ground to cover tomorrow." As his eyes settled on me I saw a strange look cross his eyes before he pulled out a blanket and settled down.

I turned to my bag and made sure the sword, bow and arrows were with in easy reach before I settled down with my bag as a pillow. I had just closed my eyes when I felt a blanket being draped over my body. I opened my eyes to see Kili kneeling down beside me. "I don't want you to catch your cold out here. Besides I saved your life so it is my duty to protect you until that debt is paid."

"Then I will have to earn my life back soon." I said pulling the blanket closer. "I don't want you distracted and getting yourself killed over me. Your uncle does not like me already."

"I don't care what he says." Kili scoffed shooting a glance to his uncle who seemed to be fast asleep. "Someone as beautiful and talented as yourself is meant to be protected and cherished."

I tried to fight the blush on my cheeks but knew I would loose the battle so I looked to the darkness. "How far are we from civilization?" I asked the question that had been plaguing my mind most of the afternoon.

"Depends on what your idea of civilization is." Kili settle down an arms length from me. "We are a days ride from the elves of Rivendale but its another week to anything else and knowing my uncle we will not go to Rivendale."

"Does your uncle have an issue with elves?" I asked curious as to the goings on of this world.

"They abandoned us in our time of need." Was all Kili said and the icy tone of his voice left no room for argument.

"I am sorry they did that." I said cautiously. "I cannot understand how anyone could abandon anyone else for any reason. Good night Kili and sweet dreams."

I never heard a reply as sleep claimed me. My dreams were turbulent and frightening. I saw orcs and wargs attacking my companions while I was tied to a post and wiped over and over. The last of the wip making my cry out and bringing laughter from my abuser. Suddenly the lashing stopped and my hair was pulled back so I had to watch the new scean in front of me. I saw Kili, beaten and battered, on his knees with an orc on either side holding him. "Watch as your lover dies dragon and then I will take your heart and all the power it holds." A voice said from just behind me.

I could not speak but when I saw one of the orcs pull out his blade I cried out Kili's name. The orcs smiled and in a flash severed Kili's head from his shoulders. I cried out and struggled to break free but a hand on my shoulder turned me away and into the eyes of a pale orc. I shuddered at the evil in his eyes and suddenly felt searing pain in my chest. I looked down to see a metal contraption attached to the pale orcs arm embedded into my chest. I screamed and suddenly was ripped away. I thrashed around screaming, shouting profanities and how I would kill them all and watch them burn.

"Sam!" I head a familiar voice shout into my ear. "Wake up it's just a dream. Wake up Samantha."

My eyes shot open and the first thing I saw was Kili's worried brown eyes gazing into my own. I shoved away from him and leaped into a crouched position, my hand had somehow managed to grip my orc blade and I held it up in front of me. My eyes darted around seeing concerned dwarfs, a worried wizard, and a frightened hobbit looking at me. After a moment I dropped my blade to the grass and fell to my knees.

"You were all dead." I whispered. "I saw orcs tear you all apart. They took off your head Kili. They, they wiped me and made me watch as they killed you all. It was awful. The leader shoved his weird metal arm into my chest, he called me a dragon and said he wanted my heart. I hate his kind. If I ever see that pale orc I'll rip his arm off and use it as a pike for his head."

I had a killer head ach and just wanted it to go way. I groaned and put a hand to my head feeling a fire under it almost. My hand was quickly replaced with another and I saw Balin looking me over. "Life your shirt Samantha."

I slowly lifted my shirt at the back and Balin removed his bandage. I heard a hiss then felt something dig into my wound. "Gandalf come see this." Balin said, I noted a bit of concern in his voice. I heard some whispering and the word infection.

"She needs a healer Thorin." Gandalf said mater of factly.

"No I do not." I said standing shackely. "I need stitches and my bag. Now." I growled as no one moved. They leapt to action at this and Kili took my arm as I started to walk to the lake. "Bring some fire down here. I'll need to sanitize my needle. And Ori please get me a bowl and wash it well before you put water into it. Kili are there any plants that fight infection or fever?"

"There are." Kili replied quickly.

"When I'm at the lake side go get some." He nodded and when I was seated he ran off into the woods, his brother right behind him. "Gandalf I need the water Ori brings boiled if possible and as clean a rag as we can get. I have a shirt in my bag we can tear up for that purpose."

Gandalf got to work and soon Kili and Fili were back with a plant with purple flowers. "It's called athelus, a ranger from the north taught me about it."

I nodded and started to grind the plant into a paste with some of the warmed water. The rest of the water I had Balin dip a piece of my t-shirt in and wipe my wound clean. "Dig in and make sure it is clean of anything, even the smallest bit of dirt needs to be removed. Don't worry about causing my pain just get it clean." I said when he tried to be gentle.

I grimaced as he started to clean my wound in earnest. When he finished I had him take the paste I made and smother my wound with it. "now for the hardest part. I need to get into my bag." I fished threw it and found what I needed, my swing kit. I pulled out a needle and thread and sent a prayer of thanks it was pre-threaded and looked around me. "Who here can sew the best?"

After a moment hesitation Gandalf stepped forward and reached for the needle. "No. Go wash your hands now. Then without toughing anything come back and get started." When he returned I had him put the needle in the fire for a short period of time. Then he went to work.

"Pull the open wound closed, even if I pass out make each side touch so that the wound is closed." I felt Gandalf nod and the needle pierce my skin. The pain was nearly unbearable as Gandalf sewed my shoulder shut. I felt each pierce and pull and by the eighth one I was just wanted to pass out. At one point Thorin asked if this was really necessary.

"Of course it is you idiot." I snapped not moving my gaze from the ground in front of me. "Do you think I'd sit threw this for fun? The elves could help me but you don't like them so I wont go near them."

I nearly passed out on the tenth stitch and Kili had to catch me before I fell on m face. "Sam you don't need to do this." He begged me. "I'm sure Uncle wont mind you go to the elves this one time."

"No Kili." I said shackely. "Gandalf is almost done. Just a few more I believe, I'll be fine."

"She is right Master Kili." Gandalf said. "I see only two more being needed."

"Then hold onto my hand and look at me so you don't pass out again." Kili said and rather than fight, which I had no energy to do, I did as he said.

I felt Gandalf tie off the end and snap the thread when he was done. "Remove the thread and rinse the needle. Put the needle in the pack I got it from and place it in my bag, Balin, take the shirt and use strips to bin the wound after you put more paste on it. Then I will sleep till dawn and we will set off as you wished Thorin."

All eyes turned to Thorin for his say on the matter. "We shall see human." Was his only reply before returning to our camp and going back to sleep.

My shoulders dropped at his lack of enthusiasm but Kili was quick to reassure me. "He was impresses with you tonight Sam. You proved you can take pain, give orders, and are a capable healer. Well we will see in the morning how capable. Now lets get you to bed. I'll watch over you so no more bad dreams will come to you."

"Thank you Kili." I smiled as he helped me to my feet. I leaned heavily on him exusted from the nights activities. "I don't think I'll dream anymore tonight, I'm far too tired." I quickly fell asleep when Kili tucked me in and it was as I though, dreamless and renewing.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I do not own the Hobbit or any characters. Please review but try to keep it civil. Hope you enjoy the next chapter in Journey of a Dragon.

I woke the next morning to Kili gently shaking my good shoulder. "Is it dawn already?" I asked as I stretched and yawned.

"It's an hour past actually." Was his reply.

I sat up sharply at this and glared. "Where is he?" I asked speaking of Thorin.

Kili knew this and only pointed to my other side where Thorin sat only an arm's reach away. "Why didn't you wake me earlier? I don't need or want to be coddled like a child Master Thorin."

"It was for the best." He replied calmly. "My men needed the extra sleep after watching you prove yourself last night."

I wanted to slap him for that comment. I didn't go thru all that to prove myself. I did it to save my life. However, I didn't want to start the day or trip off with an argument so I took a deep breath and looked right at Thorin. "In the future know this. I may be a human woman but I am not weak or stupid. I can do anything you need doing and unless it is brute strength I can do it better than your men."

"I do not doubt that Miss. Drakk. However before we leave here I need to know more about your dream last night." I stiffened at the thought of reliving that dream. "Don't worry I just need you to describe the orc you saw, the pale orc."

"Well," I started tentivly. "He was pale, with scares all over. A loin cloth, a sword at his hip, a white warg stood behind him and his right arm was replaced from the elbow down with a metal claw like contraption. That's all I know."

I watched Thorin's expression sour with each piece of information and I realised what I saw may not have been a dream but a foreboding. What I saw my come to pass and the very idea terrified me. "Master Thorin, do you know who that is?"

"I cannot be certain but believe so." Thorin said slowly. "I had thought the scum to be dead. If you have the power of sight though this means we are being hunted. Kili get your brother."

When Kili ran off to get Fili, Thorin turned to me. "If you see something like that again tell me immediately. I need all the information I can get. Also, keep your distance from my nephew. He is a prince and you are a human; a human with special abilities but a human none the less. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." I said starting him n the eyes. I did not need to tell him I had already decided that last night after my swim however.

"Good. When you called out his name in your dream last night I worried you would need more prusation." Thorin said standing. I blushed crimson at this comment but the arrival of Kili and Fili saved me from any retort I might have made.

"You two come with me." Thorin ordered. "Be ready to leave in ten minutes Miss. Drakk." Thorin shouted over his shoulder. I got my things together and ate one of my snack bars for breakfast. While I did this I watched out the corner of my eye as Thorin and Fili argues with Kili. I knew what they were arguing about and decided to go stand with Gandalf hoping to use him as a shield from Kili's friendship.

In then minutes I was watching Thorin keep Kili in the front of the group away from me. I smirked at the glare Kili gave me. I saw Gandalf's knowing smirk and glared at him. "Stop your sceaming Gandalf It has been made clear how things are meant to be."

I thought back to when I was given the pony I now rode. They had taken the packs off it and upon Thorin eyeing me up and assuring himself the pony would hold till we could buy a horse for me. Kili tried to approach and help me mount the pony when Thorin grabbed his arm and nearly dragged him away. The other dwarfs all thought it was hilarious and laughed until they rode away and even after a little they still poked fun at him.

"Do you wish it were different?" he asked looking forward to Thorin and Kili.

"No. I don't want the pain when I return home." I did smirk at a thought. "A roll in the grass wouldn't be bad but he seems to get attached far too easily and I would hate to hurt him. He is very kind and did save my life."

"Yes and because of that in dwarven customs he owns your life till the debt is paid." Gandalf said thoughtfully.

"I was told of that but it seems his uncle doesn't seem to care about that. However the space might give Kili the time to get over his attraction. "I mused as we set out; Thorin and Kili in front, Gandalf and myself at the rear and the rest in between.

Gandalf and I spent the morning conversing about this world and the goings on here. I learned the purpose of their journey to reach the Lonely Mountain and defeat the dragon Smaug to take back their dwarven home. I asked if my help may be needed in this quest and was told my healing ability may be useful if my shoulder heals well.

We stopped for a quick lunch and when Kili tried to make his way to me but was stopped by Fili who directed him away from me. We set out again and were traveling at a steady pace. As dusk cam to we set up camp and I got a fire going. Balin cooked our dinner and I sat nearby watching how he prepared the food. I was intrigued by the way he went about things.

"I see you are learning things while you are here." I turned to see Fili sitting beside me and I stiffened. "Don't worry it is not me my uncle wants you to avoid really just my brother. I am here to speak with you."

"What about?" I looked back to Balin to learn more.

"I want to know what it is about you that has drawn my brother's attention so thoroughly. He has never been so quickly taken with a female, even one so different as yourself." Fili watched my reaction closely.

I slowly nodded before turning my attention to Fili. "I don't claim to know the working of any males mind but I believe my attire when he pulled me out of the water has something to do with it." I flashed him a smirk and noticed his blush at the memory of my nearly naked body. "Don't worry though Master Fili, I don't belong here and have no intentions of forming any lasting bonds with anyone in this world.

"If I thought your brother could handle it I would take him a lover while I am here but he seems to be far too attached without physical issues clouding things."

Fili nodded in understanding. "So I take it you have had many lovers in your world?"

"Not too many." I replied, "I prefer quality over quantity. I take very good stock of my situation before I do anything."

"I see." Fili said thoughtfully. "I will take my leave before Kili returns and sees me talking with you but know you have my respect and that I will speak with my uncle about his treatment of you."

"There is no need for that." I said looking in the direction of Thorin who was speaking with Gandalf. "I would rather earn his respect than have you gain it for me."

Fili nodded and stood. "Till next time Miss. Drakk." He bowed slightly and went to his pack and Kili's.

Dinner went well and I watched quietly as the dwarfs and hobbit and Gandalf talked and sang until it was time for bed. I pulled the blanket Kili gave me out and slept close to the fire. My sleep was dreamless however it was short as I was gently woken a couple hours in. I slowly opened my eyes to see Kili kneeling over me. "What are you doing Master Kili? I was told to stay away from you and I plan on doing so." I whispered.

"Come with me for a minute." Kili whispered back. He didn't wait to see if I followed and went to the edge of our camp. I quietly sat up and looked at Thorin sleeping form. Being assured of this sleeping I quickly followed Kili into the semidarkness.

"What is the meaning of this Master Kili?" I demanded. "I saw Thorin speak with you and know he told you to stay away from me and I know I was told to stay away from you."

"I was but my uncle is going against dwarven custom by denying me the right to your life since I save it." Kili came to stand right in front of me and due to the incline he was almost eye level to me. I went to take a step back when his hands reached out quickly and grabbed me by my arms holding me still. "I heard you scream before you jumped into the water the first time. I saw you do it the second time and I need to know how someone who could do that and face her own death at the hands of orcs and wargs so fearlessly could possibly listen to my uncle like he actually has a say in your life. Where did your courage go when you faced him?"

"I did not lose my courage Master Kili..."

Kili squeezed my arms tight. "Do not call me that. My name is Kili to you and always will be."

"I did not lose my courage but rather I realize I will not be staying in this world for the rest of my life. You seem to have forgotten that fact." Kili looked as if I has slapped him and I knew I had to drive my point home.

"I am a human from another world and you are a dwarf from this world. The only future we could have is a short affair and a long goodbye when it is time for me to leave and return to where I belong. You journey to reclaim your home, I journey to find a way back to my own. Follow your uncles and brother's wishes and keep your distance from me."

Kili could say nothing and his eyes showed the pain I had hoped to spare him. This pain was by far less than the pain we would both share if I let this go on. "Move on Kili and forget the idea of what could have been, it will never happen."

Kili's hands and eyes slowly dropped to his side releasing me. He went to take a step back and on its own accord my head reached out and stopped him. Kili's eyes flashed to my own and I gave him a calm smile. "Don't fret Kili, you are a handsome dwarf and I am sure you'll find a good wife who will be around till the end of your days and give you children. You will forget me soon after I leave, I promise you. Even if you don't believe now you will soon enough. After all, I'm just on ordinary woman from an ordinary world. Good night Kili."

With that I dropped my hand and walked back to the camp and my warm bed. As I tucked myself in I glanced back at Thorin seeing him staring at me gave me a shock. He glanced quickly to Kili's face and then back at me. The look of a crushed dwarf was on Kili's face and Thorin nodded to me before closing his eyes once more. I slept the rest of the night threw.

We spent the next day travelling and near dark we came across a destroyed farmers home. Thorin decided it would be a good plan to settle for the night. However Gandalf disagreed and soon was stomping off like a pouting child. Kili and Fili were watching the horses while the rest of us stayed by the fire. Without Gandalf to teach me more of the world I was now in I sat and watched quietly again. When dinner was ready Bilbo was sent to give Kili and Fili their bowls. Minutes later Fili burst in to camp.

"There are trolls and they have Bilbo!" he shouted. "Kili is going stall them."

Everyone jumped to their feet and grabbed weapons before running after Fili. I grabbed my weapons with my heart in my throat. 'Please don't get yourself killed Kili.' I thought as I rushed after the others. I got to a small clearing in time to see Bilbo being held up by two enormous trolls while Thorin debated and finally thrust his sword in the ground. I saw Kili and sighed seeing him alive and unhurt.

However I watched as the trolls put each of my friends into bags until they had a make shift roasting spit made. They tied some of my new friends including Fili and Balin to the spit. I heard the trolls talking about how best to cook the dwarfs and how they needed to hurry or daylight would come and they would turn to stone.

An idea came to me and I smirked at the notion I would save the great Thorin and his company. I gently placed my bow and arrows on the ground and tied up my hair quickly. Then with a deep breath I stepped out in view of my companions and the trolls.

"Excuse me but you're going about that all the wrong way." The trolls stopped when they were doing and turned to face me.

"Who said that?" one asked in a shrill voice.

"Look it's a human." Another said in a gravelly voice.

"Let's eat her too." The last one said.

"You won't be eating me I'm afraid and those dwarfs are going to give you an upset stomach if you eat them like that I'm afraid." I said taking a step or two closer my hands raised slight to show I help no weapons at the ready.

"What do you know of it?" the gravely one asked.

"Dwarfs are considered very good eating where I am from. As you can tell from my clothing I am from far away from here." I has their attention fully now. "We never roast our dwarfs. We prefer to stuff and marinate them for a day first and believe you me, it is a meal fit for a god."

"What is a god?" the shrill one asked.

"A god rules not just beings of one race or creed but a while world; every living and none living thing in it; from the tallest mountain to the smallest flower." I replied.

"Mmm." The gravely one said. "That does sound good. What do you stuff them with?"

"Whatever we want to." I said smiling gently. I saw Gandalf dart behind some trees and a silver of daylight appeared behind his wake. Dawn was near. "However the best stuffing, in my nimble opinion is berries from the goodstaff bush. Rare here but I did see a bush just a few minutes' walk from here. I shall go fetch some if you promise I share a small portion of your meal with me. These dwarfs do look very tasty."

The gravely one thought for a moment before he made a decision. I prayed it went in my favour. "I think you are trying something tricky on us. Grab her, we will roast her too."

"Damn." I muttered as the shrill one lunged for me. I quickly side stepped and drew my sword. I heard the dwarfs shouting at me to run for my life but I would not leave them to such a fate. I only needed to buy a few more minutes. I hacked and slashed at the shrill troll as I weaved and tumbled my way thru his legs.

I stopped abruptly as I came in front of the third troll and he reached for me. I twirled to the side and slashed his wrist. I saw the tendons snap back into his forearm and knew that hand was useless now. I ducked a swing from the gravely troll and rolled under him before slashing the back of his leg and severing the tendons there. None of the injuries I was dealing were life threatening but they would buy me the time I needed.

I paused for a moment too long and received a smack across my back hard enough to send me into a boulder and knock the wind out of me. I managed to get to my feet when I heard Gandalf bellow some things and the boulder I hit cracked in two letting the down light threw and onto the trolls who were advancing on me. I watched as the trolls slowly turned to stone and heard the dwarfs cry out in cheers.

I helped to quickly get the dwarfs off the spit and out of bags before Balin managed to corner me. "Let me see that shoulder lassie. You probably damaged it in the fight." After sitting me down he saw my wound and was almost completely healed already. "By Dorin's hammer. Lassie what manner of human are ye? Gandalf, Thorin come here now."

They made their way over with a couple more including Fili and Kili and all were shocked to see what has been a badly infected wound only a day and a half before was now almost completely healed and showed no sign of infection.

"It seems there is more to you Miss. Drakk than meets the eye." Gandalf said thoughtfully as I rearranged my shirt properly.

"Somehow I doubt that Gandalf." I muttered not liking the strange looks everyone was giving me. "It must have been the athelas that healed me quickly, after all it didn't heal any before I put that stuff on it."

"I have never heard of athelas healing anyone that quickly." Kili muttered in awe.

"Never mind her for now. The trolls had to have a cave nearby, find it" Thorin ordered and most of the group did as he asked, the rest headed to find the ponies.

I followed Thorin's group and waited outside the troll cave they found not too far away. I sat with Bilbo who looked at me curiously.

"Are you sure you're unhurt Miss. Drakk?" he asked me after a little.

"Yes Mr. Baggins I am fine. But thank you for your concern." I smiled gently at him but my attention was taken away when Thorin and Gandalf emerged from the cave, Fili was close behind them. Gandalf handed a small sword to Bilbo causing the hobbit to pale slightly. I smiled in amusement at his obvious discomfort but a soft cough brought my attention to Fili who was standing in front of me.

"I think it would be best for you to have a proper sword, not an orc blade." He handed me a curved blade that was covered in spider webs.

"I can't touch that." I stammered stepping back.

"Why not? It's a perfectly good blade." Fili demanded looking very upset I was refusing his offer.

"I don't mean to offend you Master Fili. I just cannot tough spider webs." I blushed looking own. "I'm really afraid of spiders and anything to do with them. If you were to clean off the webs I would gladly take it."

I watched as Fili grinned and quickly took the webs off and handed me the sword again. This time I took it and pulled the blade out. "It's time I took it and pulled the blade out. "It's beautiful." The blade curved slightly and had dark writing in a language I did not know. The blade was nearly weightless in my hands and I took a couple steps away to try a few swings. This sword felt like an extension of my arm more than a weapon and I reveled in the power it gave me. I giggles when an idea popped into my head. "Hay Fili, lets break this baby in a little. Spar with me."

Fili nodded with a grin and drew his sword. Before we could start however a strange noise broke our spar up. "Is that a wolf?" Bilbo asked fingering his new blade.

"That's no wolf, that's a warg!" yelled Ori as a warg appeared on the hill tip just about Thorin. I went for my bow at my back and crushed myself for leaving them by the stone trolls. I watched an arrow imbed it's self in the warg though and looked to see Kili holding his bow at the ready with another arrow knocked. I heard a growl and saw a second warg about to jump at Thorin's exposed back and with a growl of my own I leapt at the beast, my new sword ready to kill.

I saw an arrow lodge it's self in the leg of the warg and I quickly slashed the beast's skull open with one powerful swipe. I stood over its convulsing body and spit on it for good measure. I looked to Kili and saw his expressions were masked to me. 'It's for the best.' I thought as a slight twinge went thru my heart.

"Warg scouts." Thorin stated. "More will follow. Let's get riding."

"The ponies are gone!" someone yelled. I cursed internally at our bad luck.

"Something is coming!" Someone else shouted. I readied my sword and followed the others. Suddenly a group of oversized rabbits came crashing by and a weird man dressed in born came to a stop by Gandalf. The two talked for a minute before they walked off for a quieter area. I did not like the look on Gandalf's face and I knew what ever this man had to say I would not like it.

After they were done talking we heard the orc party that had noticed their missing scouts. The man in brown, Radagast I was told, offered to lead the orc's away. While he and Gandalf were talking I slipped away to grab my bow and arrows. I returned in time to follow our large group to a hiding place just outside the forest.

"Where did you slink off to?" Kili asked coming to stand next to me.

"I wanted my bow back. I left it with the trolls." I answered mater of factly. I turned my attention to the group in front of me as started to run while avoiding the orc's and Radagast. Avoiding them proved impossible as we had to stop and double back a couple times. Eventually we were stopped by an orc rider on the boulder behind us.

Thorin nodded to Kili and I who were the only ones with bows as we quickly notched an arrow each. We looked at each other after taking a quick breath took a step out, turned and fired. Kili's arrow hit the warg in the leg while my arrow managed to lodge its self in the top of the beast mount into its brain. Killing it instantly.

As the beast toppled to the ground the rider was pinned and Dwalin made quick work of the orc but the damage had been done. The other orcs had left Radagast's trail and were closing in on us.

"Run!" Gandalf yelled and we did so.

We ran for what seemed hours and I was getting really tired. Suddenly I tripped over a roc and twisted my ankle. "Shit!" I screamed trying to get to my feet again. I managed to hobble behind the rest and found they had stopped due to the fact we were surrounded. Kili stood next to me with his bow drawn.

"What's wrong Sam?" he asked seeing my look of pain.

"I hurt my ankle." I hissed trying to put weight on it. I managed most of my weight but fell to my knees and into Kili's arms. "Damn, leave me Kili and go protect your uncle."

Kili's arms tightened around me. "Never. I would never abandon a friend. Besides are you save us all from the trolls we now owe you. Hold on to me tight."

"Just get me to that rock and leave me with my bow you fool." I hissed as I held on tight and hobbled to the rock. I sat down and quickly knocked an arrow to my bow and shot an oncoming warg. Kili did the same and from our place we were able to pick off a number of the wargs and a couple riders. We were outnumbered however and I know we would die soon without a miracle.

We got our miracle though in the form of Gandalf popping out from the rock behind me. "In here you fools!" Gandalf shouted.

I watched as the others headed after Gandalf and Thorin came to stand beside me. "How badly are you hurt?" He asked helping Balin down the hold behind me.

"Not badly, it's just my ankle. I'll be fine get to safety." I shot off another arrow killing my target. Thorin shot me a disapproving look and called out to Kili.

"Get over here now!" Thorin bellowed. Kili turned and raced towards us. When he got to Thorin and myself they picked me up by the arm pits and jumped down the hole pulling me behind them. We crashed to the ground and Kili quickly pulled me back further into the cave and into his arms.

We heard a horn sound above us and the storming of horse hooves and then a battle. Suddenly an orc body came tumbling down. Thorin pulled an arrow from its neck and examined it.

"Elves." He spat and looked at Gandalf. I swear if looks could kill Gandalf would be dead.

"I can't see where the tunnel goes." Dwalin said. "Do we follow it?"

"Of course we do!" Ori yelled and I watched as the others ran off after him. I went to stand and hobble after them when I realized Kili still had his arms around me from when we tumbled into the hold.

"You can let go now Kili." I whispered afraid of Thorin seeing us like this and getting angry at me.

"No I can't." Kili whispered into my ear, his breath gentle and warm against the shell of my ear.

"You can't or you won't?" I shot back trying to get free of his arms. We were alone now and I was now afraid of being left behind.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you love." Kili, smirked and leaned into my hair taking a deep breath. "I let you have some time but know I will not let you go so easily. I am going to get you to admit you are attracted to me and do something about it."

"Kili nothing has changed" I sighed as I relaxed. "As soon as I am able to I will go home where I belong. Surely you off all people know how much it hurts to be away from home."

Kili's grip on me loosened slightly and I used the opportunity to break free of his grip. I hobbled to my feet and looked down at Kili. "I don't want to hurt you Kili but the fact remains I am not good for you. I'm a human from another world that I will return to someday. I cannot be anything to you but a friend and companion for this journey. I'm sorry."

"So you have made up your mind then?" he asked looking like I had just told him his best friend was dead. I could only nod. "You mind is made up but your heart and eyes say you wish for more. I won't give up easily and soon I will show you just how right for me you are. You seem to forget you may not ever find your way home and if you keep going like this you will be alone for a very long time."

It was true, I had not thought about never getting home but I could not afford to think that way. If I did I would sink into depression and be useless to everyone. I had to believe there was a way home, for my sanity if nothing else. "I will return home. No matter what. I'll scour this world for a way home. I'll even sell my soul to the devil himself if it means getting home. My parents and brother will be worried about me."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and angrily brushed it away. I turned on my good ankle and tried to walk slowly after the others. Kili soon followed and put his shoulder under mine, taking most of my weight and helping me walk in silence. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and the steady look he had made me believe the issue was far from settled.

We came across the others a short time later and I was surprised to see them all standing still staring at a valley below us. As I approached I saw what they were staring at. The valley was breath taking. There were many waterfalls, trees everywhere even sprouting out of the beautifully build building. I heard Bilbo call this place Rivendale and I knew this was the home of the elves.

Presently we set out for the home of the elves since Thorin needed something from them anyway. Kili continues to help me down the slope and along the massive marble bridge until we came to a platform and were greeted by a dark haired elf. His pointy ears, pale skin and regal manner gave him away to me instantly. I hobbled to a stop beside Kili and started in awe at the beauty around me.

Gandalf stepped forward and spoke with the elf. After a moment we heard a horn and everyone turned to see a group of horses with riders approaching from the bridge we had just crossed. The dwarfs closed ranks and Kili placed me in the middle but due to my height I saw everything, including the curious look the lead elf shot me. When we were surrounded the lead elf dismounted and spoke to Gandalf in a language I did not know. They embraced as friends and soon turned to our close knit group. "My friends," Gandalf began, "This is Lord Elron, lord of Rivendale."

Thorin stepped forward and Elron nodded at him before he spoke. "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain. I knew your grandfather."

"Funny, he made no mention of you." Thorin scoffed. I saw Gandalf shoot a glare at Thorin for his lack of diplomacy but before anything else could be said Elron turned to me.

"Who is this lady who travels with dwarfs?" Lord Elron took a step towards me but was stopped when all the dwarfs, Thorin included raised their weapons. My heart warmed at their protectiveness, even if it was unwarranted.

"My name is Samantha Drakk my Lord." I gave an awkward bow. "I am no lady, just a woman lost from her home. These kind dwarfs were kind enough to save me and allow me to join them on their journey."

"I see." Lord Elron said thoughtfully eyeing me up slowly. "I will have someone see to your injury and provide you with a proper set of clothing for your stay here." Then he continued in the foreign language.

"What did he say?" Gloin shouted shoving forward. "Does he insult us or Miss Drakk?"

"No he does not Master Gloin." Gandalf sighed in exasperation. "He is offering you food."

I giggled as he dwarfs conversed and came to agreement. Of course their stomachs won out and we were escorted inside but soon an elf approached Kili and I, who was still assisting me to walk.

"I will escort Miss Drakk from here on to one of our healers. You may continue with your kin Master Dwarf." The elf said in a lilting voice.

I felt Kili stiffen but quickly cut off his reply. "Thank you sir. Kili I'll be find and will join you all as soon as I can. If I don't you can race down the halls to rescue me. I won't even get mad at you."

Kili thought about it a moment before turning to the elf. "You had better take good care of her or I will find you and make you pay elf." With that Kili handed me to the elf before he hurried off to join his brother and the others.

"I'm sorry about his behaviour Master Elf." I said smiling at my new helper. "They are very protective of me, especially Kili."

My escort only nodded as he lead me down a different hall to a beautifully decorated room with a single bed and a bedside table with a bowl and pitcher of water on it. I saw Lord Elron and Gandalf standing off to the side with their heads together and I smiled at them as I was directed to the bed.

"Lord Elron is the best healer here Miss. Drakk." Gandalf said as they approached me. "It is an honour to be served by him."

"I am gratefully Lord Elron." I nodded. "With you seeing to my ankle I'll be able to continue on with the company."

"We shall see." Was Lord Elron's cryptic reply.

I frowned as he approached me and lifted my ankle. He slipped my shoe off and gently examined my ankle. He took some water and poured it over my ankle chanting in the foreign language again and soon I felt my ankle tingle until suddenly the pain was gone. I smiled and went to stand finding it would take my weight. I laughed and without thought hugged Lord Elron.

His startled gasp brought me back to reality and I sat back down blushing profusely. "I'm sorry for that. I let my joy take over."

"It's understandable child. Now I am told you have a shoulder injury I should look at." I was started by that comment because I had nearly forgotten about the injury due to the face it has stopped hurting me long ago.

"Oh right. Do you need me to lift my shirt?"

"Actually you should remove it if you are alright with that idea." Lord Elron said slowly as he dried his hands off. I did as he asked quickly and when Elron walked behind me I heard him speaking to Gandalf in that language again as he poled and prodded my back. "These stitches can come out now. The wound is fully healed and I see no reason why you cannot continue under Gandalf's watch full eyes." Elron quickly removed the stitches and washed my shoulder. "Mithrendel, if you will follow me I have someone waiting to help Miss Drakk dress. We will see you shortly at dinner."

They left the room and two female elves entered after them carrying a dress and slippers. Without speaking they helped me undress and put the dress on me. As I slipped on the slippers I marveled in the skill behind this dress. It was a pale sea green that drew out my green eyes more and cascaded off my shoulders and the low bust showed off my average cleavage, the sleeves came to a point on the back of my hands and the silk seemed to cling in all the right places. The hem barely brushed the ground and I stood tall feeling a sense of power from the beauty. I felt like a princess in this dress and knew it would cause others to see me that way as well. In short the dress was breath taking and would not help with making Kili keep his distance. I sat down as the elves braided my hair and placed flowers in it.

When they were done I stood and followed them as they lead me to a court yard where Gandalf, Bilbo, Elron, and the dwarfs were. When I stepped into view the dwarfs all stopped picking at the food in front of them and stared at me. Even Bilbo seemed entranced and for a moment I silently cursed Lord Elron on his choice of dress.

Kili rose and walked over to me before bowing and offering me his arm. I curtsied gently like I had seen women do in movies back home and took his arm. He lead me to a seat next to his and helped me to sit down. As he sat next to me I felt his hand brush my thigh there the dress.

"You are truly breathtaking Miss Drakk." Lord Elron said from his place further down at the head of the table. Gandalf and Thorin sat on either side of him, Gandalf nodded while Thorin just stared.

"This dress is most beautiful Lord Elron. I am very grateful for your generosity this evening." I smiled when I saw the food and how the dwarfs were not eating but rather arguing about wither it was food or not. There was no meat but rather salads and not being against such foods I delicately dug in.

While I was eating I heard my name mentioned in regard to the music. My head snapped up and I saw everyone looking at me again. Honestly being the center of attention was beginning to really wear on my nerves.

"Well Miss. Drakk would you care to revel us with a song from your home?" Lord Elron asked.

"If you wish but I don't know if it will be grand enough for such a beautiful place." I stood and walked to where an elf directed me. From here everyone could see me which made me even more nervous. "well here it goes. This is actually a poem I put to music when I was younger." I closed my eyes and stated to hum before I let the words flow out of me.

Across the gently rolling hills,

Beyond high mountain peaks,

Along the shores of distant seas,

There's something my heart seaks.

My heart seaks the hearth,

My feet seek the road,

A soul so divided

Is a terrible load.

My heart longs to rest,

My feet yearn to roam.

Shall I wander the world,

Or stay safe at home?

But there's no peace in wandering

The roads not made for rest.

And footsore fools will never know

What home might suit them best.

My heart seaks the hearth,

My feet seek the road,

A soul so divided

Is a terrible load.

My heart longs to rest,

My feet yearn to roam.

Shall I wander the world,

Or stay safe at home?

But, oh, the things I've seen

The secret paths I've trod.

The hidden corners of the world

Known to none but me and God.

My heart seaks the hearth,

My feet seek the road,

A soul so divided

Is a terrible load.

My heart longs to rest,

My feet yearn to roam.

Shall I wander the world,

Or stay safe at home?

Yes, the world was meant for knowing,

And feet were meant to roam,

But one who's always going

Will never find a home.

My heart seaks the hearth,

My feet seek the road,

A soul so divided

Is a terrible load.

My heart longs to rest,

My feet yearn to roam.

Shall I wander the world,

Or stay safe at home?

Oh, where's the threat that binds me,

The voice that calls me back?

Where's the love that finds me –

And what's the root I lack?

My heart seaks the hearth,

My feet seek the road,

A soul so divided

Is a terrible load.

My heart longs to rest,

My feet yearn to roam.

Shall I wander the world,

Or stay safe at home?

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes slowly. I was greeted by Lord Elron standing at his seat staring me down. He looked to Gandalf and nodded before he turned and left the room. I nearly cried at the rudeness I was just shown. I turned and ran from the room not caring where I ended up or about the tears that now fell freely down my face.

I came to a stop by a waterfall and fell bonelessly to the moss covered ground where I continued to cry. I have no idea how long I stayed laying on the ground crying but I was brought out of my stupor by a pair of warm strong arms wrapping around me. I looked to see who it was and saw Kili had followed me. No longer caring about Thorin and needing comfort I put my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his body holding on tight.

Kili's one arm held me close but gently and the other stroked my hair even more gently. He said nothing and just held me as the pain washed over my very soul. After some time my tears stopped and I gently pulled back from Kili. In our current position he seemed taller than me and his eyes drew me in closer. My hands rested on his hard chest and I felt his hand move from the back of my head to my chin.

"Splendarr." He whispered. My confused look made him translate. "Beautiful in my language. For even in your tears I cannot help but see the light of beauty shine thru."

I threw everything to the wind at those words and cleaned up until our lips met in a short and tender kiss. His lips were soft and warm and I found myself leaning more fully into his frame. After a few moments I pulled back slightly to get some air and get my bearings back. Even a simple kiss with him had my head spinning. I looked into Kili's eyes and as soon as I did that his lips crashed into mine in a far more demanding and forceful way. His toung darted out and licked my lips asking for entrance. I easily granted it as my hands moved to fist in his hair as his hands moved to pull my frame against his own. I moaned as his hands slid down my back and rested on my hips.

My moan brought me back to reality and I moved my hands back to Kili's chest before gently backing away. "I'm sorry Kili but no matter how good this is I cannot do it. I'm so sorry I lead you on but I need to stop before we do more."

"Alright my beautiful song bird. I'll relent for now. But know I will not give up now that I have had a taste of you. Gandalf did want to see you when you were more composed." As if remembering why I had run out here Kili's grip on me tightened again. "I have never heard a song as beautiful or as perfect for my people. I know Thorin believes so as well. He was very upset with Elron for leaving like that."

I nodded mutely as Kili stood and offered his hand to me. I took it and stood before I brushed my dress down to smoothen it out. I stood straight knowing I had to appear strong for these people. I took Kili's arm when he held it out in a gentlemanly way. After a deep steadying breath I nodded to Kili showing I did appreciate his help and support.

We walked back and into a new room where Gandalf, Lord Elron, and Thorin stood waiting for me. I walked up to them after dropping my hand from Kili's arm and standing straighter. As I approached Thorin looked strained by the sight of Kili escorting me, Gandalf looked like he was trying to be innocent which brought my back up further, and Lord Elron looked troubled. 'Good.' I thought, 'Let him be upset by his actions. I thought elves were supposed to be polite.'

"Miss Drakk. Master Kili." Lord Elron said bowing his head to each of us.

"Kili leave us. Go join the others." Thorin ordered in a tone that left no room for argument.

Kili nodded before stepping in front of me with his back to the others. "I'll wait for you close by. Look for me."

I nodded and waited for Kili to leave before I spoke. "What is it you wanted to see me about? I'm tired and want to go to bed."

"Miss Drakk," Lord Elron began. "First of all I would like to apologise for my rudeness earlier. The reason for my abrupt departure after your beautiful song was to check in on a very pressing mater. One involving you actually. I need to ask you who your parents are?"

"They are just normal people my Lord. Min you the people who I call parents are not my biological parents." I did not acknowledge his apology since I was not ready to do so and when I was greeted by confused looks I sighed. "I was adopted... my parents are not actually my parents."

"What do you know of your real parents?" Gandalf asked. At my confused expression he explained more. "With your unique abilities we want to see if there are more of you out there."

"I don't like thinking about my biological parents. I had been left in a blanket on the door step of a church on a very rainy night as a baby and nearly died from a fever, or so the nuns told me. I have no idea who they are. I was left with a note that said only my name. The nuns hated the first name so they changed it to something they thought was more Christian. They kept my last name however so that if my parents came for me they would find me easier."

"What is your first name?" Lord Elron asked.

"I hate that name. It's so weird." I said aprisenvily.

"We won't use it but we need to know it Miss Drakk." Lord Elron said comely.

"Skarrenruf. My name was Skarrenruf Drakk."

"Sky..." Thorin said just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Sky Dragon."

"What?" now Thorin had my full attention as Gandalf and Lord Elron shot him glares. "What did you say Thorin Oakenshield?"

Sending his own glare at Gandalf and Lord Elron, Thorin answered. "You name is dwarven for Sky Dragon. I think Lord Elron and Gandalf have been trying to figure out if you are a human or a dragon." Thorin sent me a calculating glare. "I think they have all the information they need to say it is true."

"What do you mean Thorin?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper. 'A dragon? I couldn't be a dragon, I was a normal girl, a normal human girl.'

"What Master Thorin is saying Miss Drakk is that we believe you are at least part dragon." Gandalf said slowly. "Your ability to arrive here, your healing, your fighting, even your dream and singing, they all tell us you are a dragon. Even your name, Skarrenrug Drakk, means Sky Dragon in Dwarfish. All of this points to one thing. You are a dragon who found her way home."

"But I can't be. I stammered. "I was normal till I got here then all this stuff started to happen. I am not a dragon. Besides they are scaly and huge, have tails and massive wings. I can't be a dragon; it's just impossible."

"That is why we believe you are half dragon half human." Lord Elron said. "While I was looking at your ankle and shoulder I felt a spell on you. I did some research when I left dinner and what I believe you have on you is a concealment spell. It hides your more dragon traits so you can pass unmolested in any world."

"However your arrival here has weakened the spell and it is falling apart around you and your dragon traits are starting to show." Lord Elron stepped up to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I took a step back to get away from his touch and cast my eyes about for some sign this was a trick. Maybe I was dreaming, this could not be real. I saw nothing but concerned looks again. "For fucks sakes quit looking at me like that! I am not going to break into a thousand pieces, I might crack and hurt you but I'll survive. I do not believe you nor will I ever believe you so we will not talk about this again or let anyone else know. I couldn't bear anyone else looking at me like I'm a monster when I'm not one."

"I have no intention of telling any of my elves." Lord Elron said. Gandalf nodded and Thorin just started a me. When I looked at him he seemed to weight his options before speaking.

"I will not say anything on the condition you stay away from my nephew. If you are a dragon you are not fit to be his wife or lover." My mouth dropped open at the rudeness and bluntness of the request, more demand. I had been trying to stay away from Kili but even I had to admit there was a magnetic attraction between the two of us that I could not explain or fight for long. Suddenly I was very angry and Thorin was going to hear and feel it.

"You Master Dwarf are the most insulting little piece of scum I have ever met." I growled as I stepped toward the offensive little creep. "The way you treat me when I have been nothing but kind and tired so hard to be helpful shows you have no manners and were raised by foul pigs. I am sick and tired of you trying to run my life like an over bearing boar and if you try to tell me one more time what I can and cannot do I will personally ensure you can never have children."

Thorin was glaring even more fiercely not and when he tried to speak I cut him off. "No. You do not get to speak to me anymore Master Dwarf. You lost that right when you continued to insult me no matter what I did. I am not one of your men and you cannot dictate to me who I see. As for Kili, if he had his way I would have already been his lover but since I was following your wishes I stopped him. Now I won't stop him so scream and shout and throw things in a childish tantrum if you want to but I know your company will think less of you for it. So decide now what course you will take, will you tell my secret to everyone and anger me more or will you keep your mouth shut until I find a way home where I belong and want to be? Tell me now so I know what you are made of Master Dwarf."

Thorin sputtered for a moment before looking to Gandalf who frowned at him and Lord Elron who was trying to contain a smirk. Finally Thorin turned to me and spoke. "I will keep your secret but I am saying this now. If I see even a hint of true dragon in you I will kill you myself."

"Agreed. I would want it no other way. Now I'm going to join the others for a little before I get some sleep. Good night." With that I turned on my heel and walked out of the room. Only a little ways down the hall Kili stood staring out into the night. I smiled at the handsomeness of his face, and at how regal he stood, like the prince he was. I quietly approached him and gently slipped my arms around him from behind.

Kili stiffened slightly for a moment before he turned around to face me. Due to our height difference I had to look down while he looked up at me. Kili's brown eyes darted over my face for a sign as to what I wanted. I smiled at him not trusting my voice to not be filled with anger. I leaned down and gently placed my lips on his forehead in a gentle manner.

"Don't kiss me like that." Kili said with a smirk. "You remind me of my mother, without the beard of course. May I dare ask what brought this about?"

"Your uncle insulted me worse than ever before just now and it made me rethink some things." I looked down and to the side. "If you will have me I would like to see where things go with us. I'm tired of fighting everything in this world. I just want to relax and enjoy some parts for once. Will you show me the beautiful and bright side of this world before I return home?"

"I would consider it an honour." Kili said before he reached up and grabbed the back of my head gently before pulling my face to his in a fiery kiss. I kissed him back for all I was worth and held him tighter. I moaned into his mouth and felt my knees buckle as his free hand brushed the small of my back sending shivers down my whole body. Kili held my body close as his lips moved to my neck and throat. My hands made their way to the back of his head and my moans grew louder as Kili nipped and licked my ear.

"Kili." I said breathlessly. "We need to move somewhere more private. I don't care what your uncle thinks but I'd rather not flaunt this in front of him."

"It will have to wait since the others want to see you." Kili smirked and kissed me chastely. "They want to ask about that song and where you heard the poem."

"Certainly." I smirked. "It would be my pleasure. Lead the way good sir."

We walked slowly to rejoin the others and before we did Kili quickly pulled me aside and kissed me possessively again. "Remember they all love you and want you to be happy. If you want to get out of here quickly you will be happy. If you act like you were a minute ago they will badger you all night."

"And just how was I acting earlier?" I asked straightening myself out to hide any evidence of what Kili and I had been doing.

"You were silent the whole way here and the sadness seemed to flow off you in waves. Even sad you are beautiful but I know the others will want you to be happy." Kili held me close to him ruining my effort to smooth my dress out.

"I was silent because I was given some information I am trying to process. " I wanted to confide my fears in Kili but seeing how they were on a mission to slay a dragon I feared once he found out Gandalf and Lord Elron thought me to be a dragon myself Kili might shun me or worse, try to kill me. "I will put my mind at ease for now however and enjoy the night with my troop of dwarfs. Come on, it sounds like we are missing some good fun."

Now some info for those who want it. Skarrenrug Drakk is dwarfish for sky dragon according to a website I found when googleing English to drwavish translations. She has no relation to Smaug just to stop the whispers now. I am not sure if I will be able to finish this story until the third movie comes out as I want to keep in track to that since I have not read the book. I have read a couple other fanfictions that go through to the end of the book and may be able to keep in line with those as guides but I hope the authors stayed as close to the book as possible so that I am not too far off myself. Let me know what you think of the idea of following what other fanfics have done or if I should wait until the movies come out.

Will post soon with another chapter but it may be shorter. Just due to the way the words fell onto the page I like the way it breaks. Love you all ;)


End file.
